


Meet the Lovetrolls

by spectralLabradorite (Dwinarnith)



Series: TrollSona [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Troll Romance, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwinarnith/pseuds/spectralLabradorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arniss attempts to write a memoir of her life and is interrupted by her matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Lovetrolls

**Author's Note:**

> Arniss is my trollsona and Medeis is my boyfriend's (though he didn't make it himself) and they are both O.C.s I enjoy writing. This is here for fun and curiousity and I do not own the concept of trolls.

SpectralLabradorite [SL] opened memo on Team AO3 at 1240.

SL: well this is as gOoOod a time as any tOo intrOoduce myself

SL: my name’s arniss and i am a mOodernist troll- wait- i said that cOonfusingly

SL: let me start Oover. 

SL: sgrub and sburb happened a very lOong time agOo and current trOolls are the prOogeny Oof the Ooriginal twelve whOo played sgrub after they defeated a great demon and jOoined all Oof the sessiOons tOogether tOo create a mass restart. the humans lOost their Ooriginal planet but they live Oon the new planet with us.

SL: We all live in peace Oon a planet called af’ terus that is ruled by her imperiOous cOondesce. Strangely enOough, there are three factiOons Oof life Oon af’ terus.

SL: the first is the traditiOonals. they sOocialize with all grOoups but they practice the Oold ways Oof their respective cultures.

SL: the next factiOon is the least favOorable. they are the speciests. basically, they avOoid anyOone Oor anything that isn’t their species. human speciests avOoid trOolls and vice versa. 

SL: the last factiOon is by far the largest. this factiOon is called the mOodernists. mOodernists dOon’t believe in bOoundaries at all in culture Oor sOocializatiOon. human and trOoll mOodernists share quadrants and hives and everything. her imperiOous cOondesce is a mOodernist sOo that just gOoes tOo shOow which factiOon is best. 0;)

SL: anyways, i have a lOot tOo cOover and sOo little time. 

SL: i’m nine Oorbits Oold

SL: shrimpmOonkies! i fOorgOot tOo explain that tOoOo!

SL: Ookay sweeps and years didn’t add up tOo Oour current planets rOotation sOo each Oorbit is a length Oof time and fOor lack Oof creativity the name Oorbit just stuck. sOo Oone Oorbit is twOo earth years and that’s almOost Oone alternian sweep.   

SL: Ookay sOo back tOo intrOoductiOons

SL: sOo my lusus says that i-

particleCaffeinator [PC] joined memo at 1300.

PC: hey arn1ss B)

SL: medeis! 0:)

PC: what are y0u d01ng?

SL: i’m typing up a memOo fOor future generatiOons

PC: why? y0u’re n0t 1nt0 h1st0ry.

SL: i am tOoOo! just nOot the histOory of the living. 0;)

SL: anyways, this is a great idea. yOou shOould be prOoud Oof me! it isn’t easy yOou knOow. 

PC: 1t 1sn’t?

SL: nOo!

SL: i’m writing my life stOory fOor when i’m dead

PC: ARN1SS! 1 hate 1t when y0u d0 that! p1ease st0p d01ng th1s. y0u kn0w 1t b0thers the sh1t 0ut 0f me B(

SL: i’m sOorry medy but i have tOo. it’s nOot just fOor me. but i am having fun writing it! and then when i’m dOone i have tOo make a… will… i think? Ooh and then yOou can write my eulOogy! 0:D

PC: N0 ARN1SS! 1 d0n’t 11ke th1nk1ng ab0ut y0u be1ng dead. that’s s0 h0rr1b1e. why w0u1d y0u even dwe11 0n that?

SL: Ooh quit being a bungmuffer

PC: 1’m n0t a bungmuffer that d0esn’t even mean anyth1ng BP

SL: Oof cOourse it dOoes. all prOofanities mean sOomething

PC: but y0u made that up!

SL: nOo i didn’t! i keep telling yOou it’s a wOord. my friends tOold me.

PC: y0ur “fr1ends” cur1 my n00k arny. 1 d0n’t th1nk y0u sh0u1d 11sten t0 them.

SL: yOou always say that.

PC: and y0u a1ways d1sregard 1t 11ke my 0p1n10n has n0 va1ue B’(

SL: aw i’m sOorry medy 0:(

SL: yOou’re my matesprit Oof cOourse i value yOour OopiniOon! but my friends are never wrOong sOo I value them tOoOo.

PC: 1t’s creepy arny

SL: yOou’re just scared Oof sOomething yOou can’t see but it’s fine i prOomise!

PC: 1 d0n’t understand 1t

SL: that’s cause yOou never tried tOo! 0:P

PC: 1’m n0t psych1c

SL: yOou dOon’t have to be. yOou just have tOo get in tOouch with yOour spiritual side

SL: can yOou feel your sOoul? ask it what it wants

PC: 1’m n0t d01ng th1s aga1n arn1ss. 

SL: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo yOo make me sOo mad! 0:[

SL: quit being such a scientist and lOoOosen up thOose gOoggles fOor a change!

PC: 1’11 see y0u at t0n1ght’s game.

PC: d0n’t be 1ate.

SL: where are yOou gOoing?

PC: back 0ver t0 my 1ab b10ck. 

PC: 1 d0n’t want t0 be a part 0f th1s

SL: but whOo’s gOonna write my eulOogy?

PC: get y0ur mo1ra11 t0 d0 1t B(

SL: aw medy dOon’t make the sad face…

particleCaffeinator [PC] left the memo at 1334.

SL:  0:(

                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I very much hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
